Lost for words
by rulefiftyone
Summary: Kate dates Tony's frat buddy and can't work out why starts laughing. Needless to say when Kate finds out what is so funny she is lost for words. Contains hints of slash.


**Lost for words**: K+, Tony D. and Kate T. humour.

Kate dates Tony's frat buddy and can't work out why starts laughing. Needless to say when Kate finds out what is so funny she is lost for words. Contains hints of slash.

One shot, but there are two very different versions. The other one is called 'hurt' and is a completely different take on what could have happened when Tony found out that Kate was dating one of his frat brothers. I do not own Ncis wish I did, sometimes I dream that I do. But I don't. Enjoy my story anyway. It takes place mid-season 2 (2.13 meat puzzle).This is my turn of events…

Monday morning 7:30…

Tony was sat at his desk, putting the finishing touches on last week's case.

"Hey Tony," Kate greets as she walks out of the elevator and into the bull pen with a bounce in her step.

"Morning Kate, what's got you so happy, new boyfriend?" he asks as he wiggles eyebrows as he walks over to her desk leaning on the front of it.

"Yes as a matter of fact, not that it's any of your business." she said smiling, her mobile bleeped and Kate smiled when she read the text.

Tony decided it would be fun to tease her, and grabs her phone. "Did you take any pictures of him Katie pie," he says as he scrolls through her images. And that is when he sees it.

"You're going out with Steve, Steve from Ohio State?" he asks waiting for her conformation or denial, and he hopes it's the later.

"Yeah, so? How do you know him DiNozzo?" Kate asks.

Tony put's down the phone and walks away, turning his head at the last minute trying to hide the smirk on his face, "Frat brother." He says and walks towards the elevator. "Tell Gibbs I've gone for a coffee break."

Kate was completely puzzled, what happened to Tony, and where was he going, what was he hiding from her and what was so amusing?

The elevator dinged and Gibbs stepped out, coffee in hand of course. "Where's McGee?" he asked.

"He's gonna come in late, something about a dentist appointment." Gibbs nodded and sat down looking at the open file on his desk.

Then Kate spoke up. "Aren't you going to ask where Tony is?" Curious at Kate's statement Gibbs looked up.

"No, he's not usually in the office till at least 8." Gibbs told her, but the concern was starting to show in his voice in his voice. "What happened?"

"I told him something that he found hilarious, I'm not sure why or what but then he went into the elevator and told me to tell you that he went for coffee. Which he obviously didn't and he sounded like he was trying to hide something I don't know why, he sounded really happy about 3 minutes before. And then he was trying to hide his amusement by making his face frown, what the hell is DiNozzo up to?" She asked clearly distressed in some way..

"Back up a second, at what point did he seem to change his mood, what happened?" he asked moving towards Kate's desk.

"He was teasing me about my new boyfriend"-Gibbs raised his eye brows- "Steve" she said. At this his eyebrows arched even more, but this time it was accompanied by a knowing smirk.

"Did Tony see a picture of him?" Gibbs asked as calmly as he could manage in an unlike Gibbs way, it was all he could do to contain his laughter.

Kate brought her phone into Gibbs' view he looked at the face on the screen and knew why Tony had fled. He clearly had a plan to annoy Kate further, but there was no way in hell he was going to tell her that.

Gibbs ran down the stairs in search of Tony, leaving Kate at her desk completely out of the loop and confused. She decided to give them some time but after several minutes followed where Gibbs had gone after Tony and took the elevator down to the ground level.

**Outside the Ncis building near a bench:**

It's quite where Tony is sat right now, the bench laid vacant so he took a seat sipping his coffee. That's why Tony often went there; it was a good place to think. He remained there for several minutes when he saw someone out the corner of his eye sit beside him, bumping shoulders as he sat down.

"Kate's gonna be so shock you know dad, this is too big of an opportunity to miss, should i put her out of her misery or should I let her sweat it?" Tony said turning to face his mentor he had become close to over the years, even going as far as to calling Gibbs 'dad' when they were alone.

"That's up to you son, you do what you feel is right, okay, so cheer up, It was bound to happen at some time, I'm surprised she or McGee never worked it out there trained investigators if you hadn't noticed." the last part made Tony smile.

"Okay," Tony said, looking into his coffee cup. Gibbs stood up and gave his son a tap on the shoulder for reassurance, "I was thinking I'd tell them separately, you know; Kate and McGee, if that's okay?"

Gibbs nodded in his usual silent manor and walked away without a sound or a trace that even hinted he had ever been there.

As Tony looked up he could see Kate standing by the fire exit out. He put the coffee cup down so it stood beside his foot on the concrete paving slab.

He walked towards her and motioned her to follow him, walking towards a nearby park. Silently she followed until they found an empty bench with few passers-by, they sat down and Tony smiled at Kate, his co-worker, his friend.

"Ask." Was all Tony said to her. He may be a man of many words but the words he said were not always needed and often used to deflect attention from what truly mattered to him.

"What was going through your head when I showed you a picture of Steve?" Kate asked not knowing if she wanted to know the answer.

"Steve is, I mean was my boyfriend," He said simply.

"What do you mean DiNozzo? Boyfriend? You're the straightest man I know, a womaniser at that." Kate says not believing this was happening.

"It's an act Kate, but you know what that means? You and I share a bound now and I have blackmailing material. " He tells her with a grin spread across his face.

It isn't until they walk out of the park and back towards the navy yard before Kate speaks again. "DiNozzo, you're messing with me, there's no way you're gay, if you were I would have known I'm a profiler it's my job." She stops and walks over to the bench where Tony's coffee cup still remained.

She waits until Tony sits beside her before she asks, "Why are you telling me this now?"

Tony takes a deep breath in. "well I thought you should know that Steve doesn't date anyone seriously, male, female or other." Tony laughed; thinking about stories his frat brothers had told him about Steve and a few he had witnessed first-hand.

"I just don't want you to get hurt I guess, I see you as more than a co-worker now, over the last two years you have truly became my friend." Tony said meaning every word.

Kate smiled, Tony opening up meant a great deal to her; she was proud to call him a friend "I'm not finished yet, but let's get some more coffee first." Kate nodded in agreement.

After they had brought the coffee they walked back to the same bench they had been seated at previously.

"You know there's another reason why I wanted to tell you now, about you know me." Tony said, and then raised the cup to his mouth to take a sip of his steaming coffee.

"Then why else did you tell me? Come on it must matter." Kate said bumping shoulders with Tony.

Kate and Tony shared a smile before Tony gathered the courage to speak, "So, I have this friend who really, really likes another friend and he wants to know what to do, think you can help my friend for me?"

Tony let out a small nervous laugh, "you know this reminds me of a time when I…"

His mask was beginning to re-appear, there was no way Kate was going to let him get away with it. "Cut it out Tony, you want to try that again?" she said inviting his to really tell her what he was going to say before his mask reformed.

A breath expelled from Tony's lungs, "I've fallen in love Kate, and I don't know what to do." He tells her honestly and as Kate looks into Tony eyes she can see his whole heart and soul.

"Who?" she asks, trying to help out her friend.

"It doesn't matter, he doesn't love me." He said, with a tear falling down his cheek.

"How can you know, have you told him yet?" she reassures him holding his shoulder firmly.

"Because it's McGee." Kate was full of shock, but after a few seconds her surprise subsided and was replaced with joy and triumph.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "Have you ever looked at the way he looks at you, you might be in for a shock, I never noticed it before, but maybe that's because I never paid attention." Tony looked up at Kate to see the smile on her face, she stood up, threw her coffee in the trash and walked back towards the main building.

Then it occurred to Tony, when had he ever paid attention to Probie's actions? The more he tried to recall the more he found ways in which he knew McGee cared, when he had the plague, when he was knocked over the edge at the car park and Probie pulled him back up, when he looked into his eyes and told McGee he loved him he saw the look of love reflecting back into his own eyes.

Tony smiled to himself as he got up and walked towards the building, taking the stairs back up to the bull pen he decide that today, today would be a good day. And it was.

The End

AN: hope you enjoyed the story. Please read and review


End file.
